


Uncle Spencer, It's Raining

by CherryFlavoredSpades



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Gen, Godfather-Godson Relationship, Lullabies, Lullaby For a Stormy Night, One Shot, Songfic, Spencer Reid babysits Henry LaMontagne, Spencer Reid babysits Jack Hotchner, Spencer loves the rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades
Summary: Spencer Reid has always loved the rain. The team could never figure out why, but when Spencer shares his favorite past time with Jack and Henry, they finally understand. Godson Fluff! Songfic!
Relationships: Henry LaMontagne & Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Rain
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Uncle Spencer, It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Will and JJ are a couple. Henry is six. Haley is alive and well. Haley and Hotch are a couple. Jack is eight. Spencer is 27. He is single.
> 
> The song used is called Lullaby For a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng.
> 
> I do not own Criminal Minds or Lullaby For a Stormy Night.

The members of the BAU sat at their desks. The pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the window caused a calming aroma throughout the bullpen that Thursday morning. Spencer was in the breakroom, refilling his coffee. The team waited. Emily and Derek placed their twenties on their desks, betting how long it would take for him to notice. Emily said he would notice a few seconds after he walked back in the bullpen. Derek bet that he already knew and would announce it as soon as he got back.

Spencer walked back in the room, a hot coffee in hand. He didn't even look at the window as he said, "It's raining."

They fully expected it. Reid said it every single time it rained. It didn't matter if they were in the office, on the jet, on a case, relaxing in a bar together, or the phone. If it was raining, he would let them know. Emily passed Derek her twenty. He whispered to her, "He's like a bloodhound to the rain. He probably knew it would rain today, last night!"

They continued to do their paperwork. JJ was having trouble staying awake in the peace and quiet. She left her office to get her own coffee, but she stopped by Spencer's desk on her way there, "Hey Spence, are you free this Saturday?"

He looked at her, "Huh? Why?"

She replied, "Will and I need someone to watch Henry. How about it? Some godfather-godson time? I would really appreciate it."

He smiled happily, "Sure! I'm actually supposed to be watching Jack for Hotch this Saturday, so I guess Henry could have someone else to play with."

She nodded, "Thanks, Spence! Good luck."

She continued on her coffee-filled journey. Morgan looked over at Reid, "Really Reid? Two kids in one day? Are you crazy?"

He shook his head, "One, you know I'm not crazy. And two, so what? They're both my godsons, and I love them."

Morgan nodded and returned to his stack of files.

The rest of the day was uneventful. So was that Friday. But now it was finally Saturday. Spencer worked through his stack of files faster than normal and headed out the door to his apartment. He smiled as he smelled the rain and took in the dark clouds forming overhead. He thought, 'It'll rain soon.'

He made it back to his rather small apartment. While home, he cleaned all the dirty dishes, put anything glass or a possible hazard safely away, and cleared away any and all things case related. His gun was locked in his nightstand drawer. He popped his head into his spare bedroom, but simply nodded as it was still clean from the last time Henry stayed over. He glanced at his black plain clock on the wall. 7:00 pm.

Before he could do anything else, his doorbell rang. He answered his door to find Hotch with an eight-year-old Jack, who was holding a small backpack. Spencer smiled, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Hotch nodded as Jack walked inside. Spencer and Hotch continued to stand by the door as Hotch said, "Thanks for watching him tonight."

Spencer nodded, "What are godfathers for? Oh, and one more thing. Sorry, I didn't mention it earlier, but two days ago, JJ asked if I could watch Henry. She should be over in a few minutes. I hope you don't mind."

He responded, "Not at all. Are you sure you can handle an eight-year-old and a six-year-old?"

Spencer nodded, "Yup."

Hotch watched as Jack walked back to the door. Hotch lowered himself, "See you in the morning, Bud. I heard Henry might be over here later, so play nice."

Jack nodded, "Okay! Bye, Dad! I love you!"

Hotch gave him a quick hug, "Bye, Bud. I love you too."

Hotch started to leave when he heard Spencer yell, "And be careful! It's going to rain soon!"

He gave a small smile as he continued to use the stairs and thought, 'Of course Reid would say that.'

Spencer shut his door. He walked to his guest room, opened the door, and turned on the lights to a room with a twin-sized bed and a couple of toy-filled boxes neatly stored away due to being prepared from previous visits. He said, "You can leave your stuff here. What do you want to do first?"

Jack gently placed his backpack by the door, "Can we play with Legos, Uncle Spencer?"

He replied, "Sure," before he pulled out one of the boxes to reveal it full of Lego sets. He took out a few, some Star Wars sets and some classic city sets like a police station or a grocery store, and had Jack pick one. He picked a smaller set with an X-Wing, but it said 4+, so Spencer was fine with it. He took time to pick out ones with the right age ranges for his godsons, but he did have more complicated ones that said 14+ for himself. He picked up the set Jack picked, carried to the living room, and placed it on his coffee table. Jack sat on the couch and began to open it. Spencer was going to watch him for a bit. but his doorbell rang again. He turned and answered his door to his JJ with Henry at her feet. Henry launched himself at Spencer and hugged his legs with all his might, "Uncle Spence!"

Spencer bent down and gave him a hug. "Hey, Henry! There are some Lego sets in the guestroom. Why don't you go pick one?"

He nodded excitedly and ran. Spencer looked back at JJ as she laughed. She lifted up Henry's tiny backpack with one hand. Reid took it. JJ called in the apartment, "Bye Henry! I'll come back in the morning! And play nice with Jack! Remember to share!"

Henry quickly ran back to his mom and gave her a hug before running back inside. JJ thanked Spencer and turned to leave. He stopped her, "Be careful! It's going to rain soon."

She thanked him again and left, leaving him with his godsons. He squatted on the living room floor, watching Henry try to start a police car and Jack looked at his instructions. Spencer smiled as he stood and made his way to his kitchen to get them all cups of ice water- mainly only because they couldn't have coffee, and he didn't think it was fair to tempt them with his. He got down two small plastic "kiddie" cups and one larger one for himself. He usually used glass cups, but he never liked using glass with children around, for he believed something would always break. He grabbed both of their cups and left his on the counter for now, and walked back to his godsons, "I have drinks."

Henry took the red cup first, and Jack took the blue one, both saying "thanks" and "thank you" as they did. Spencer turned to go back and get his own cup when lightning crashed outside. Thunder rumbled and shook the apartment walls. A huge grin stretched itself across Spencer’s face. He stated, “It’s raining,”

Henry asked, “Uncle Spence, why do you like rain so much?”

Jack nodded, “Dad says you always know when it’s gonna rain. Why?”

Spencer answered, “Because of my mom. Whenever it rained, we would curl up by a window, completely covered in blankets, and she would sing me a song. It was one of the few moments when I knew she was less sick than normal.” He couldn’t tell them it was one the few times he knew she wasn’t having an episode and was mostly there, not that they needed to know that.

Henry nodded in determination, “Let’s do it.”

That caught Spencer off guard, “What?”

Jack agreed, “Will you please sing us the song, Uncle Spencer? It’s raining isn’t it?”

He huffed before he smiled at his godsons, “Alright. Go grab a blanket and a few pillows. Meet me back here.”

The two boys left their legos and ran to their shared bedroom. Spencer shook his head, “What did I just get myself into...”

They ran back quickly with pillows under each armpit and a blanket in hand. Spencer pointed to one of his windows, “Put all the pillows on the floor over there, and hand your blankets over here.”

They did as they were told. Spencer smiled and wrapped each child in their blanket, “I’ll be right back.”

Spencer walked back to his room and grabbed two more blankets and a pillow for himself. He sighed and thought, ‘I haven't done this in so long. I hope they like it as much as I did’

He returned to them shortly, “Okay, so now we sit on the pillows and watch the rain out the window.”

Neither boy complained as they plopped down on the cushions. Spencer threw a large blanket over the bother of them and slid his own pillow between the two before he curled up in his own blanket and sat in under their pretty much blanket-tent. Henry asked, “What else do we do?”

He shook his head, “Nothing else. We just sit here and watch the rain.”

Jack mentioned, “But Uncle Spencer, you said there was a song.”

He nodded this time, “There is. You guys get cozy, and I’ll start it, okay?”

They both agreed, “Okay!”

Spencer sighed as both of the boys leaned on him. He looked back out the window and thought back to a time when it was raining. Back when he felt safe, and his mother was sane. He sang as the words flowed out like a waterfall,

“ _Little child, be not afraid,_  
 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass,_  
 _Like an unwanted stranger,_  
 _There is no danger,_  
 _I am here tonight_ ,”

The pitter-patter of the rain against his window lulled him deeper into his memory.

“ _Little child, be not afraid,_  
 _Though thunder explodes,_  
 _And lightning flash,_  
 _Illuminates your tearstained face,_  
 _I am here tonight_ ,

_And someday you'll know,_  
 _That nature is so,_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me,_  
 _Falls on rivers and land,_  
 _And forests and sand,_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see,_  
 _In the morning_ ,”

Henry yawned from his blanket burrito.

“ _Little child, be not afraid,_  
 _The storm clouds mask your beloved moon,_  
 _And its candlelight beams,_  
 _Still keep pleasant dreams,_  
 _I am here tonight_ ,”

Jack tried to hum along as best he could without knowing the words yet.

“ _Little child, be not afraid,_  
 _The wind makes creatures of our trees,_  
 _And the branches to hands,_  
 _They're not real, understand,_  
 _And I am here tonight_ ,

_And someday you'll know,_  
 _That nature is so,_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me,_  
 _Falls on rivers and land,_  
 _And forest and sand,_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see,_  
 _In the morning_ ,”

Spencer took a deep breath before moving onto the bridge.

“ _For you know,_  
 _once even I was a little child,_  
 _And I was afraid,_  
 _But a gentle someone always came,_  
 _To dry all my tears,_  
 _Trade sweet sleep for fears,_  
 _And to give a kiss goodnight,_

_Well, now I am grown,_   
_And these days have shown,_   
_Rain's a part of how life goes,_   
_But it's dark and it's late,_   
_So I'll hold you and wait,_   
_'til your frightened eyes do close,_

_And I hope that you'll know,_   
_That nature is so,_   
_This same rain that draws you near me,_   
_Falls on rivers and land,_   
_And forests and sand,_   
_Makes the beautiful world that you see,_   
_In the morning,_

_everything's fine in the morning,_  
 _The rain will be gone in the morning,_  
 _But I'll still be here in the morning._ ”

When Spencer was done, he looked back down at the godsons. Jack looked up at him, “That was great.”

Henry asked, “Can you do it again Uncle Spence?”

He smiled, “Sure.”

A few weeks later, everyone in the BAU team was having a dinner party at Rossi’s. All the adults were standing in the kitchen, some holding a glass of wine, and Henry and Jack were playing together in another room. Rossi mentioned, “I believe this dinner was a smashing success.”

Emily took a sip of her wine while Derek said, “Here, here!”  
Before anything else could be said, lightning clashed outside, illuminating the windows. Thunder rumbled the entire house. The whole team turned to Spencer and looked at his mouth open to say his famous phrase, but instead, he was interrupted by two young voices, “Uncle Spencer!”

Jack and Henry ran into the kitchen and each took one of Spencer’s arms. They yelled, “Uncle Spencer, it’s raining!”

Spencer sighed, but it quickly turned into a smile, “Alright men, you know what to do! Let’s go.”

The two boys dragged him away, to where the other adults weren’t sure. Hotch sighed, “What have we gotten ourselves into.?”

Derek said, “That’s our Reid for ya.”

Penelope’s mouth gaped open like a fish out of water for a few seconds before she sat her own glass of wine down on a nearby island counter and composed herself, “That had to be the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. Where did they go? I need my camera.”

Rossi pointed, “Looks like they were headed to one of the guest bedrooms.”

Penelope ran ahead of the group while the others started to simply walk there. Emily turned to Derek, “And that’s our Penelope.”


End file.
